Talk:Edge of Extinction
Does anyone know what "creatures of the same type" means? Is it the same species? (same factor as Dwarfslaying and Deathbane) or is it the same party? Or something else? I get hit with this thing in the Forest in the Fissure, otherwise I don't see it much and I would like to understand how it works. If it works on species, does this mean that if I am fighting the bandits and I kill one, that everyone in my own party will be hurt? Anyone with a ranger to confirm that? --Karlos 22:49, 1 December 2005 (UTC) :I just tried it with the Renegades outside Fort Ranik and I took damage from the spell when I killed them. --Rainith 23:19, 1 December 2005 (UTC) :Definitely not same party. Same species is my guess. It is sometimes used by annoying HoH teams when they know they are going to be slaughtered -- leave an Edge just before dying, and maybe you'll wipe out the winning team and prevent them from getting the chest. Never used it in PvE, though. I do have a PvE ranger, so I'll go test out your bandit hypothesis now. (UPDATE: Oh, I see Rainith beat me to it.) — Stabber (talk) 23:22, 1 December 2005 (UTC) ::Dang. I know that's how all ranger nature rituals work, but that seems kinda stupid. I guess we should place a not on that. --Karlos 07:41, 2 December 2005 (UTC) As a note, this ritual can be used to classify species for various creatures - the classification of "species" otherwise is a bit sketchy. For example - all pets and tamable animals are the same in the eyes of EoE; if you kill a wild dune lizard in the desert it will cause your tamed bear to suffer damage, so although they differ in appearance they are the same type: Animal. --Epinephrine 16:41, 14 December 2005 (UTC) :Unfortunately it can only be used like that if the creatures are in the same area. I don't know of any Golems/Elementals in the same area as the Abominations, so there's no way to test them for that. --Rainith 18:35, 14 December 2005 (UTC) need confirmation on the Thunderhead Keep It's hard for me to verify on my own, but I have reason to believe that the Thunderhead Keep comment is incorrect, and that King Jails actually belongs to an "alternate" species just like Prince Rurik in the Nolani Mission (Prince Ruric's "non-human-ness" can easily be verified by a self-killing necro or mesmer with EoE). If someone else can either confirm or disprove, much appreciated. -PanSola 09:02, 5 January 2006 (UTC) Dwayna's Sorrow Everybody go to Dwayna's Sorrow so we can talk about how much that skill is going to destroy any use of EoE in PvP ever again. >_> Evan The Cursed (Talk) 08:15, 27 March 2006 (CST) :"Target and nearby allies" Evan The Cursed (Talk) 08:29, 27 March 2006 (CST) ::Still, if you have 5 seconds after spotting EoE, this will save you. --Xeeron 17:41, 27 March 2006 (CST) EoE and drops When attacking a large number of Charr, I noticed that only the ones I killed directly had any drops. The ones killed by the EoE dropped absolutely nothing! I verified this numerous times, and since I was soloing I would have gotten any drops, so I would have seen them, unlike when henchies get them. --Kristy Dragonslayer 17:18, 3 April 2006 (CDT) :This is should be a note on the article itself. As for the reason, I assume there is some kind of loot dropping mechanism in place that only gives loot if the creature dieing was damaged by a player and obviously EoE does not count as damaged by the player. --Xeeron 18:45, 3 April 2006 (CDT) ::There is an explanation for this. In the experience points article it is mentioned that if NPCs and other foes deal significant damage to your enemy it will not give you xp. It also will not frop loot in this case. Apparently you only get xp and loot if you or your party deal most of the damage by yourself, not by any other means. It is weird thou that skills like traps give xp and loot but EoE doesn't. I will edit this info into the xp and loot articles. 19:03, 3 April 2006 (CDT) :This is not generaly true. while farming nolani with an eoe/barrage ranger, I barrage the few charr who are meele attacking me, but even those outside my agro are droping loot for me. what you have expirienced might be the decline of drops after farming a lot in the same way. I got to the state that those 10~15 charr drop only two or three drops, but at the begining I defently got drops xp from even from those outside my agro. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:04, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::I'm a bit late in replying to this, but then, EoE became a bit of a hot topic again today after the most recent nerf. I tried Jade Wind Orb-farming outside of Ran Masu Gardens, using Barrage and EoE. Even at my first tries, the Mantises that were generously out of my reach but still in Spirit reach, did not drop Jade Wind Orbs, money, or any other kind of item. It could just be that this has to do with a certain range between you and your enemy though - stray too far and the enemies don't drop loot? Just a theory. --Black Ark 03:19, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Luxon Warriors Incidently, I noticed while playing in Fort Aspenwood that Luxon Warriors trigger/are damaged by Edge of Extinction. - Greven 03:15, 8 June 2006 (CDT) As are all the Kurzick NPC's, making EoE very dangerous for the Kurzicks if put in the right place. Technically this statement (allied NPC's) renders "Human non-hostile NPCs (including allies but not henchmen party members) are considered a different type of creature compared to regular humans. Additionally, service NPCs (collectors, merchants, etc) belong to yet a different type of creature." completely false. You can see this also in the Vizunah Square mission where the Canthan Peasants, although "Human non-hostile NPCs," count as the same type of creature as regular humans players.69.181.124.75 17:13, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :When you use the word "completely", make sure you have TESTED completely. I suggest you start with Prince Rurik nad the Flaming Sceptor Mages in the Nolani Academy mission. - 18:04, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :BTW, the note was there before Factions came out. It looks like the situation is better with the Factions campaign, but a quick test at Lonnok Courtyard shows the three NPCs there (Togo & friends) are also immune to EoE from player death (but once they got to Master Cho's Estate they start taking damage again). Also Ran Su Jun the Prophet, Taojo, Corpse Thief Mang, Minister Thannai, Minister Tanei, Kyuzo (Collector), and Sheco do not take damage from EoE due to player death. - 18:21, 2 August 2006 (CDT) ::there is probably a good reason why all these criters have different speices data, and it's probably got something to do with programmer laziness. programmers are notoriously lazy. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:49, 2 August 2006 (CDT) Nerfed Good luck using this... There is some possiblity still for spikes, etc., but it will be MUCH harder now. 66.26.40.8 06:40, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :makes it pretty well useless for species data, too, you can't tell if the damage was from EoE or from the sword you're using to keep health below 90%. why'd ANet do this? is it just a weekend change? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:24, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::I'd hazard a guess that it's a permanent change. EoE is horribly unbalancing to the Fort Aspenwood mission (although aspenwood seems to have other balance problems that tilt it towards the luxon side, and I say this having played on both sides of it). --66.92.73.217 10:43, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :::I can't possibly see this skill ever hitting anyone skill bar anymore :(